He Knows but She is Oblivious
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Nathan and Duke talk about Audrey and Chris. Nathan is shocked by how much Duke knows about him. AudreyxNathan


Set after 2.05 Roots. Duke talks to Nathan about Audrey. Nathan is shocked by how much Duke clearly knows about him without Nathan saying a word.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>He Knows and She is Oblivious<strong>

She hadn't answered her phone, that was the reason Nathan had told himself that he was now sitting downstairs in the gull staring at a half empty bottle of beer. She hadn't answered and he was worried, because Audrey always answered her phone. He hadn't gone up though; he wasn't brave enough, not since Duke had said that he had seen Chris going up there. Seeing her take his hand today had made his chest ache, he was used to emotional feelings, it had hurt when Jess left, but this was different. It felt more intense, more powerful; the ache was strong enough to knock the wind of him. Duke placed a second beer in front of Nathan as he finished off the last of his first one.

"You weren't fast enough eh Nate?" Duke locked eyes with him waiting for a reply.

Nathan bit into the inside of his cheek; "I don't really want to talk about it Crocker." He snapped before picking up the second beer and taking a sip.

"You're in love with her." Duke apparently didn't see the vicious glare that Nathan was shooting him; "I've seen the way you look at her Nate. It has been a long time since you even looked at a woman like that. Even though you may not like it Nathan, I know you. Better than you think." Duke watched as Nathan's jaw tensed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked his gaze softened slightly; "I came over here 'cause I was worried that something had happened to her because she hadn't answered her phone. It isn't my place to come running to her like this. Not anymore." He added the last part bitterly.

"She's still your partner. You are allowed to care about her Nathan." Nathan hated Duke for being so rational; "And anyway you know her better than he does. I bet she's told you more than a few secrets." Duke watched as Nathan took another swig of his beer as he nodded to himself, Duke was right he did know a lot of things about Audrey that only Audrey knew. He felt a tiny bit better as he thought about that, it was then that the door to Audrey's flat opened, Audrey stepped out. Nathan examined her for a moment, her hair was a mess and she had clearly only pulled a jumper on to cover herself up.

"Oh, hey Nathan." She smiled at him as she moved to the bar.

Nathan felt sick he did his best to smile at her; "Hi." He whispered before downing the rest of his beer and getting to his feet, he really couldn't sit here, he had an awful feeling that Chris wouldn't be leaving tonight. Duke watched him leave with a pitying look on his face, he glanced at Audrey who was also watching Nathan leave.

"Uh...is he ok?" she asked as she turned her head to look at Duke.

Duke sighed heavily as he pulled a bottle of wine from under the counter to give to her; "I can't tell you that, you'll have to ask him." Duke replied as he handed her the bottle.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she glanced back at the door once more, she could tell he was hurt, but by what she would need to ask him tomorrow. She turned on her heel; "Thanks for this Duke, put it on my tab." She called to him as she disappeared up the stairs. When she had first arrived in town Duke had enjoyed flirting with her because he could tell that it annoyed Nathan, now though seeing her with another man was just hurting the interim police chief. Duke Crocker may not be the most upstanding citizen in Haven, but he did not delight in seeing other people in pain. He knew focusing on their problems wouldn't fix the problems in his own life, but it made him feel better to know that for once in his life he had friends to be there for. He looked up to see his wife watching him from across the room and inhaled deeply once more as he moved towards her, he knew that she didn't understand him but from what he could tell, she was at least trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So here is another missing scene, really angsty 'cause this episode was just killing my ship. Chris needs to disappear soon. Reviews are wonderful, no flames thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this one.


End file.
